


A la más hermosa.

by Nande_chan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había guerras que iniciaban por una mujer, reinos que caían, ciudades que eran destruidas y miles de hombres que morían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la más hermosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Un buen día me pasé por San Drabbletín, y me puse a pedir como loca (que no, nada de lo que he pedido se ha escrito, pero bueno), sin pensar que en reciprocidad yo tendría que escribir algo *lalala*
> 
> Total, hace un rato, y porque quería practicar hacer diálogos, salió esto. Y sí, sé que tiene dos mugrosos diálogos, asi que como práctica para hacer diálogos lo declaro un rotundo fracaso. Pero en fin, es lo primero que sale de ASOIAF, creo que no tiene ni un mugroso spoiler y pues, no es precisamente de mi agrado pero tampoco me disgusta cómo quedó. Y creo que para ser lo primero que publico en el año no está mal.
> 
> Nada me pertenece.

El premio era una corona que debía pertenecer a la más hermosa del lugar. El sentido común le decía que para evitar disputas y malentendidos, la destinataria de dicho honor debía ser su esposa. Sin embargo su vista no lo engañaba y allá, casi al final de las gradas, estaba la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto. Tenía los ojos grises y el cabello oscuro que contrastaba con su blanca piel, pero era más que una belleza física, era como si transmitiera una energía especial que la hacía más hermosa que el resto de las doncellas.

La volvía única, hacía que fuese imposible pasar de largo sin notarla.

Si había una ganadora en esta justa, sin duda era ella.

—A la más hermosa. —Le entregó la plateada corona.

—Gracias. —Ella sólo atinó a ruborizarse y a recibirla con timidez.

Él sonrió y siguió cabalgando alrededor del campo, no sin antes dedicarle una larga mirada.

A su lado, Ned no parecía contento. No le parecía correcto que Rhaegar coronara a su hermana, ni que ésta lo hubiese aceptado. Sabía cómo se pondría Robert, con lo celoso y posesivo que era respecto a Lyanna.

Había guerras que iniciaban por una mujer, reinos que caían, ciudades que eran destruidas y miles de hombres que morían. Era seguro que ésta sería una de ellas. Una cuyas consecuencias se sentirían aún cuando todos los involucrados hubiesen muerto.

Como en muchas de estas guerras, la mujer en cuestión era hermosa, aunque en este caso era algo mucho más que físico.

Rhaegar había creído que sería algo sólo momentáneo, que después de coronarla la pasión que comenzaba a despertar en él se esfumaría. No fue así. Entonces, se dijo a sí mismo que bastaría con probar sus labios una sola vez, para matar de tajo el deseo que provocaba; una vez más, se equivocó.

Cada cosa que hacía para que el deseo de poseerla desapareciera era contraproducente, sólo aumentaba la necesidad de tenerla. Y ella no era de mucha ayuda; en vez de resistirse, se rendía y cooperaba. Todo había terminado explotando, como había temido.

"El rapto de Lyanna". Así era como todo el mundo había nombrado a "La fuga de Lyanna", dejándolo a él como un vil secuestrador. Como si ella no hubiera tenido igual participación, aduciendo que odiaba la idea de casarse con Robert y si no actuaban en ese momento, después sería demasiado tarde. Él no había necesitado escuchar más para mandar lejos a la razón y la lógica.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una guerra había iniciado. Una que no terminaría sino hasta sus últimas consecuencias, las cuales durarían tanto que seguramente su vida no bastaría para contemplarlas.

Con el pensamiento en unos ojos grises suplicantes y una voz sollozante, montó en su caballo negro y se colocó el yelmo. Giró la cabeza una única vez para contemplar la luz que salía de la habitación de Lyanna y temió no verla nunca más.

A lo lejos se oían los gritos de guerra.


End file.
